Slade Revealed!
by Katie Mae
Summary: Robin knows that the Teen Titans are real...right? Robin goes on a journey of self and teamdiscovery, realizes his love for Starfire, and finally unmasks Slade all in one night. Well, actually three. RS
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Hey! I'm back with my second Teen Titans fic! This is a two-shot [two chapter] story about Robin and Starfire getting together (since I only have one story that's NOT romance, I see no reason to stop my streak), but is also about the Titans finding out who Slade is, hence the title. This story is a bit confusing at first, but will straighten out as it progresses.

[Author's notes]

'Thoughts/voices in Dick's [Robin's] head'

**_Slade Revealed!_**

The Teen Titans skulked around a silent warehouse, looking for an entrance. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, they found an open window leading into what looked like an office. Raven and Beast Boy climbed through and walked through the hallways of the building until they came upon an outside door. Opening it, they called to the other Titans to come to the door.

Once all of the Titans were inside, Robin consulted his map of the building that Slade had sent to him.

"The room we're looking for is right down this hallway," the Boy Wonder whispered, pointing to his left. They walked down the hall and entered a large, empty room at the end. 

"Well, I don't see anyone," Beast Boy said.

Robin asked, "Cyborg, are you picking anything up with your scanner?"

"Nope," Cyborg replied. Suddenly, a dark shadow came up behind them. Unfortunately, nobody noticed until it was too late.

"Robin! Watch out!!!" Starfire called just as Robin was hit hard with a metal pipe. Robin's head exploded with pain [not literally] and he collapsed to the ground.

'Star... My Star...' he called out in his mind before he lost the battle against the darkness.

&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&

Dick Grayson awoke to stars in his eyes. [The kind in the sky, not the Tamaranian. Although, that would be kinda funny.] He struggled to rise, ready to attack. However, he soon realized that he was no longer in the warehouse; he was safely tucked into a warm, soft bed with a bandage wrapped around his head. Suddenly, he heard a British-accented male voice to his right.

"Master Dick, are you awake?" It was Alfred, Bruce Wayne's butler and long-time friend. [As if you couldn't already tell.]

"Alfred? What are you doing here? Where are the Titans?"

"I'm sorry, Master Dick, but I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about."

"The Teen Titans! The people I've been with for the past two years! We've been fighting crime in Jump City. Didn't Bruce tell you?"

"Master Dick, I'm afraid your head injury may have affected your thinking." Suddenly, the door opened again, revealing Batgirl, also known as Barbara Gordon.

"Oh, Dick! You're awake!" She rushed over to the bed, sitting down on the edge of it.

"Yeah, I am. Now where are the Titans?"

"Who?"

"You know! Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, and...Star..." Robin trailed off.

"Dick, we've never met anyone by any of those names."

"Well, we just need to go to Jump City! That's where our HQ is!"

"Sorry, Dick, but I think you dreamed the whole thing. There's no place called Jump City around here."

"What?!? No! I can't have dreamed it all!"

"Why not?"

"Because you don't feel pain in dreams! You don't have desires; you don't fall in love!" Suddenly, Dick realized what he was saying and quickly shut his mouth. 'Did I really just say that? But...why? Why would I say that I fell in love?'

"Love?" asked Barbara slyly. "Who, pray tell, did you fall in love with?" She batted her eyes, trying to appear aloof and sexy.

"N-nobody. I was just...stating an example! I felt pain, but no love! Nope, not me!"

"Oh," Barbara said, sighing dejectedly. "Okay."

"Barbara, I know that you have a thing for me, but you're just going to have to accept that I don't like you that way. You're more like a sister to me than anything."

"I know."

Suddenly, Dick heard a familiar, feminine voice in his head, calling, 'Robin, please answer me!' before dissolving into a fit of tears.

"Star?" He wondered aloud.

"What?" Barbara asked.

"I thought...forget it. My mind must be playing tricks on me."

Then, Dick heard another voice in his mind. This time, however, it was male, and a bit raspy. 'Robin, dude, you've gotta wake up!'

"Ugh!" Dick ejected, bringing his hands to his ears. "Beast Boy, get out of my head!"

"Who's Beast Boy?" Barbara asked.

"He's one of the Titans. He has the power to change into any animal imaginable to man, including dinosaurs."

"Really? Sounds cool."

"Yeah, he--" his words were cut off by the sound of chanting in his head. 'Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos.'

"Oh, great. Now I'm hearing Raven in my head. I've gotta snap myself out of this."

'Yo, Rob. Star's really worried about you, man. She's constantly on the verge of tears, and every time someone even mentions you, she starts bawling. She doesn't eat, doesn't sleep, just sits there and cries. It's like she thinks you're dead. You've gotta wake up, man. You're our only hope of getting a full night's rest.' 

"Now Cyborg's trying to talk to me."

"Dick, maybe you should get some rest," Barbara suggested.

No." Bruce Wayne's voice echoed through the room. "I need to talk to him."

"What's wrong, Bruce?" Dick asked.

"Dick, I need to speak to you about what you remember from the fight with the Joker before you were knocked unconscious."

"Well," Dick tried to think, but his mind was still filled with images of the Titans, particularly Starfire. "I can't remember anything."

"That's what I suspected. Barbara, Alfred, could you leave us alone for a moment?"

Barbara and Alfred left the room. Bruce approached Dick's bed and sat in a nearby chair.

"You know, Dick, you've always put forward 110 percent during our various fights, but I've been disappointed of you lately."

"Why?"

"Because when it comes to the most important fight of your life, you've completely ignored it."

"And what fight would that be?" Dick asked.

"The fight for your heart. Or, more importantly, _her_ heart."

"Are you trying to hook me up with Barbara?" Dick asked. "Because I already told her that I--"

"I'm talking about the Tamaranian."

"Starfire? But...that was all a dream...wasn't it?"

Bruce smiled. "That's the funny thing about reality. It can be whatever we want it to be. You've been hearing the voices of the Titans in your head. But it isn't because you're crazy; it's because you don't want to believe that they're not real."

"How do you know about the Titans?"

"In the same way you want the Titans to be real, you want this to be the opposite, and so it is."

"Wait, you're confusing me. Raven would have understood this better."

'Guys! I think he just called for Raven!' Dick could hear Beast Boy say in his head.

"Precisely. What you wish to believe is true is reality; what you wish to believe is false is fantasy."

"That sounds like a fortune cookie. Beast Boy loved fortune cookies."

'There he goes again! He distinctly said 'Beast Boy', guys!' That was Cyborg.

"Are you beginning to understand?" Bruce asked.

"No, I'm just getting a headache. I feel like Cyborg just stepped on my head."

'Oh, joy! He has called for Cyborg! It will not be long until he awakens!'

"Starfire..." Dick whispered. "I really miss her. And the others, too," Dick added quickly, trying to hide his embarrassment.

'Starfire, did you hear that?' Raven asked. 'He said your name, too.'

"I believe you understand now." Bruce smiled.

"I think so, too. But could you put it in lamens terms, just in case?"

"If you want to return to the Titans, just believe that that is the reality you want to be in."

Dick leaned back and closed his eyes, focusing on his memories of the Titans. Within moments, he was asleep.

&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&

"Robin?" Starfire's voice called uneasily. Robin groaned in pain as he opened his eyes to see the familiar sight of his bedroom.

"Star?" he asked, his voice groggy. Suddenly, he felt two arms wrap around his neck.

"Oh, Robin!" Starfire whispered into his ear, sending tremors down his spine. "I am so happy that you are all right!"

"Thanks Star, but...could you let go? You're hurting me."

"Yes, of course." Starfire let go quickly, cheeks burning brightly. "I am sorry, Robin."

"It's okay. In fact, I...kinda liked it."

"Really? Then I shall do it again." Starfire hugged Robin again, this time making sure not to squeeze as tightly. She held on for a moment longer than necessary for just friends, seeming almost unwilling to let go. Robin was also unwilling for her to leave, content with feeling her in his arms. Suddenly, Robin heard Starfire yawn loudly and he scooted over in the bed, making room for her to lie down.

"How long has it been since you slept?"

"Umm...three days, I think."

"I've been out that long?"

"No, you've been right here the whole time."

Robin smiled. "No, Star, what I meant was how long I had been unconscious."

"Oh, in that case, yes, you were 'out' for three days." Starfire rested her head against Robin's shoulder, causing the Boy Wonder to blush heavily.

"Umm, Starfire?"

"Yes, Robin?"

"Why were you so worried about me?"

[People, imagine Starfire starting slowly, but getting faster and faster until it's like she's saying one entire word.]

"Well, because you are my friend. You're my very good friend and if I were ever to lose you I would have to eat Pudding of Sorrow for the rest of my life and becauseIthinkI'minlovewithyouand--" she was cut off by Robin's lips softly pressing against hers in what can only be described as pure bliss for both parties involved.

"Thank you," Starfire said as Robin pulled away a moment later.

"For what?"

"I don't have to think anymore."

Robin took a moment to process this phrase. When he realized what she was saying, he smiled broadly and kissed her again, putting slightly more force behind it. Starfire answered eagerly, and soon the two were caught up in a loving embrace. 

A few minutes [and several kisses, hee hee ^_^] later, Starfire left to tell the others the good news. Just after she left, Robin heard his communicator go off: "do do do-do do do do do-do." He quickly answered it, saying, "Robin here."

"Ah, the little birdy is awake," came a cold, almost cynical voice.

"Slade? You have the nerve to tap out connection..."

"Oh, my my, Robin. Developing a temper, are we?" Slade said sarcastically. "Oh, I always knew you'd turn out like me someday."

"I'll never be like you."

"Watch out, bird-boy. If you get on my bad side, there's no telling what might happen to your friends, especially little Starfire. She may be involved in a tragic..._accident_."

'Starfire? No, anything but that!'

"What do you want?" Raven asked, his voice steely.

"I want you to meet me on top of the Jump City First National Bank tonight at midnight. Come alone."

Robin checked his watch: 11:21. "I'll be there. But only on one condition."

"Name it."

"Make sure it's you, and not some cheap robot copy."

"Agreed."

"All right then, tonight at midnight. First National Bank."

"Exactly. Good night, Robin." With that, Slade broke the connection. Laughing evilly, he whispered, "It will be your last."

Robin climbed out of bed, a little woozy from his head injury. He unwrapped the bandages to see that all he had received was a large goose egg and a pounding headache. Walking into his bathroom, Robin opened the medicine cabinet and retrieved a bottle of ibuprofen, acetaminophen, and aspirin. He opened each bottle and pulled out three ibuprofen, two acetaminophen, and one aspirin. He filled a small cup with water, grabbing the pills. He swallowed all six at once, washing them down by draining the glass.

Robin happened to look into the mirror just as he lowered his head. He saw that his mask had been taken off; his dark chocolate-colored eyes were clearly visible, bloodshot from his long sleep. [Everyone else has his eyes being blue, so I decided to deviate from the norm and make them brown.]

Robin returned to his bedroom and found said mask lying on his nightstand, along with a note from the previous day.

_Robin--_

_Went to stop a bank robbery. If you wake up while we're gone, there's painkiller in the downstairs bathroom._

_Titans_

Robin smiled and crumpled the small piece of paper in his hand. He put on his mask, sneaking out the window and into the night.

&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&

Starfire ran into the living room, where Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing a video game while Raven was reading a book and sipping her herbal tea.

"Everyone! I have good news!" she said jovially. "Robin has awakened!"

With those words, Starfire found herself flat on the floor, covered with three sets of footprints. She quickly flew down the hall and into Robin's room. Unfortunately, there was no Robin to be found.

"Where'd he go?" Beast Boy asked.

"I do not know. When I was here a moment ago, he was still here, but now he has...vanished."

Suddenly, Raven's communicator went off, playing the usual song. She answered it with a simple, "Raven."

"I have what you're looking for. You won't get it back," Slade's cold voice emanated from the communicator.

"Where are you?" Cyborg yelled. But Slade had already disconnected.

"All right," Cyborg said, taking charge. "We need to split up and search the city. Beast Boy and Raven, you take the south side. Star and I will look on the north side." Three heads nodded quickly.

"Star?" Cyborg said quietly, noticing that tears had begun to form in the Tamaranian's eyes. "We'll find him."

"It is not that."

"Well, then what's wrong?"

"I am afraid that he will not be the same. The last time he was captured by Slade, he became evil."

"Don't worry, Star. Robin knows where his true friends are, and he knows how much we all care about him. Especially you. I saw what you two were doing in his room."

"You did?" Starfire blushed heavily.

"Yeah. And I know that even though he didn't say it, he does love you. That's why he'll be okay."

"Thank you, Cyborg. I truly appreciate your talk of peppiness."

"Pep talk?" Cyborg offered.

"Yes."

"No problem."

Starfire turned her head to look at the stars dotting the night sky. 'Wherever you are, Robin, please be safe. I need you.'

&^&^&^&^&^&^&^& Author's Corner &^&^&^&^&^&^&^&

Katie Mae: Aawww, that was so sappy!

Robin: Shut up.

Katie Mae: Now, Robin, is that any way to talk to the authoress?

Robin: (mumbles)

Katie Mae: What was that?

Robin: ...nothing.

Katie Mae: Do I have to pull out my trusty weapon?

Robin: What's that?

Katie Mae: Starfire!

(Starfire flies in)

Starfire: Yes, Katie Mae?

Katie Mae: Have your way with him.

Starfire: (grins evilly) As you command, oh great and wonderful authoress.

Robin: *gulp* W-what are you going to do?

Starfire: (Pulls out roll of duct tape, rips off a piece and places it over Robin's mouth) You'll see.

(Starfire and Katie Mae tie Robin to a chair. Starfire begins applying makeup while Katie looks in her closet for a suitable dress.)

Katie Mae: Well, while Starfire and I are playing "Dress Up Robin", why don't you guys review? You tell me who you think Slade is, and whether or not you want to see Robin in a dress. How does that sound?

Robin: (screams and yells, but the words are muffled by the duct tape and are therefore unintelligible.)

Starfire: Oh, you big baby. (Gives Robin a small kiss on the cheek. Robin instantly relaxes.)

Katie Mae: R&R, please!!!!

Starfire: If you don't, then Robin will be subjected to the eternal torment of constantly being dressed up as a girl, because the authoress will have no reason to continue this story.

Katie Mae: Thank you, Starfire.

Starfire: You're welcome, Katie Mae.

Katie Mae: Well, you heard the girl, so review already! 


	2. Chapter 2

Katie Mae: Well, here we go with the disclaimer. Like I said in the last chapter, I don't own the Teen Titans.

(Starfire enters, dragging behind her Robin, who is still tied to the chair. Robin now has makeup on, and a long black wig)

Starfire: Katie Mae, I have arrived with Robin.

Katie Mae: Great! And I think I have the perfect dress for him.

(Katie Mae produces a short, slinky black dress. Starfire takes Robin behind a screen. They reappear a few moments later, with Robin untied and wearing the dress.)

Katie Mae: O_O How'd you do it?

Robin: (à la "The Godfather") She made me an offer I couldn't refuse. (wiggles eyebrows suggestively)

Starfire: (slaps Robin on the head) That is not true, Robin, and you know it.

Katie Mae: Well, while those two argue, I'll go ahead and start the next chapter.

**_Slade Revealed!_**

_Chapter Two_

At exactly midnight, Robin arrived on the roof of the Jump City First National Bank, eager for his final showdown against Slade. He looked around carefully, wary of any and all movement. Suddenly, he heard the roof access door open. He jerked his head around to see Slade standing in the doorway, mask firmly in place.

"Good morning, Robin," Slade's cold voice rang out through the night. "I'm glad you could make it."

"Enough talk. Let's get this over with." With that, Robin leaped into the air, ready to attack.

Slade moved out of the way just in time, causing Robin to slam into the now closed door. Robin quickly recovered and began fighting Slade in hand-to-hand combat. Very soon, Robin realized something that had been bothering him ever since his first encounter with Slade: he seemed to be able to match Robin move for move. It was as if Slade had studied Robin's techniques; either that, or he was someone Robin knew.

"Well well, the birdy has grown since last time we fought."

"Shut up." Robin tensed, ready to deliver a jaw-shattering blow. But he was stopped before he had the chance to deliver it; Slade had blocked his hand as if it were a nuisance rather than a threat.

"Who are you?" Robin asked. Slade replied by sucker-punching him in the stomach, causing him to fall to the ground in pain.

"Who are you?" Robin asked again, this time more insistent. Slade simply sent him flying with a sharp kick to the chest.

"WHO ARE YOU?!?" Robin yelled.

"You know who I am," Slade said quietly in a voice that was vaguely familiar to Robin. 

Suddenly, something in Robin's head clicked into place and solved the puzzle. In one swift motion, he reached up and removed Slade's mask, revealing dark hair and familiar eyes.

Bruce Wayne's face stared back at Robin's.

"Bruce? It was you the whole time?"

"I had to keep an eye on you somehow."

"But...why? Why did you pretend to be a villain?"

"Because I know you, Dick. I knew that if I had showed up as Batman, you would have been resentful and obstinate. This way, I was able to monitor your progress without your personal feelings for me getting in the way."

"Wow."

"Well, since you know my secret, why don't you tell me all about this Tamaranian girl?"

"Starfire?"

"Yes. Is she a good friend of yours?"

"You could say that."

Bruce and Robin walked toward the roof access door. Robin told Bruce all about the happenings at Titan's Tower, while Bruce filled Robin in on Barbara and Alfred's conditions.

"Hey, Bruce?" Robin asked suddenly. "What do you think reality is?"

Bruce smiled sagely. "Reality...hmm...reality is whatever we want it to be."

Robin returned with a smile of his own. "That's exactly what I thought you'd say."

&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&

The Titans all centered in on the Jump City First National Bank, being it was the only place they had yet to look for Robin. As they neared the building, they noticed two strange things: first, Slade was maskless; second, he and Robin were talking as though they were chummy.

"Yo, Robin, what's going on?" Cyborg asked as Raven and Starfire put him down.

"Oh, hey guys. I'd like you to meet someone. This is Slade, also known as Bruce Wayne."

"You're Bruce Wayne? As in _Batman_?" Beast Boy questioned incredulously.

"It's very nice to meet you," Bruce replied, extending a hand. Beast Boy grasped it timidly, but became bolder when he realized he wasn't going to be punched, kicked or otherwise harmed.

"Robin has told us much about you," Starfire said, her voice filled with awe. "He has said that you were a great mentor to him when he was younger."

"Well, it's nice to hear I've been so well reviewed."

"Why don't we all get back to the Tower? You can explain things some more once we get there," Robin suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea. I'd like to see how the teenage heroes live."

&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&

"Well, that's about it," Bruce said. He had just finished explaining how he had managed to live as Slade while still protecting Gotham City as Batman. He had also told them of the money he had spent on Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth in order to get himself noticed by the Titans.

"So, if all you wanted to do was keep an eye on Robin, why'd you do the whole villain thing?" Raven asked.

Oh," Bruce blushed slightly. "Well, I'd always wanted to know what was so appealing about villainy, so I decided to live the life of a rich 'bad guy'. But it ended up coming in handy, because my experience and alter ego as Slade helped me to catch a criminal that had been terrorizing Gotham. It was one of my fellow millionaires, who had gone bad for real. I believe his name was Monsieur Supérieur Père Unfortunately, I think he paid the bail money, and he and his son have fled the country."

"Oh. So what's gonna happen to them?" Beast Boy queried.

"I couldn't tell you. I can only hope that someone will capture them and put them behind bars permanently."

The Titans all nodded in agreement. Bruce suddenly looked at his watch. "Oh my. It's already past two. I think you all should be in bed. You're too young to be pulling all-nighters as much as you have been. Leave that to the creatures of the night."

All of the teens chuckled at the joke. Bruce stood and walked toward the door. As he passed Robin, he said under his breath, "Never forget the most important fight."

Robin nodded mutely and watched him as he walked out the door. He didn't move until he felt a warm hand on his shoulder.

"Robin? Are you coming to bed?" Starfire asked. Her tone was innocent, but the sudden thought that popped into Robin's head made him blush.

"In a minute, Star."

"All right." She flew out of the kitchen and down the hallway. Robin stared at the door a moment longer, reminiscing over all of the excitement he had shared with Bruce. As he walked out of the kitchen, he let something fall to the floor; something that he hadn't even realized he had been holding.

The next morning, Raven walked into the kitchen to make her usual cup of herbal tea. But as she entered, she saw Slade's mask lying, forgotten, on the floor.

&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&

Katie Mae: Wow. That was powerful there at the end.

Robin: You mean, Slade is actually Bruce? 

Katie Mae: I dunno. I just happen to think so.

Starfire: (who happens to be sitting on Robin's lap) That would be a very interesting turn of events, would it not?

Katie Mae: *turns to the readers* Well, how many of you were expecting that, huh? Oh, and by the way, Monsieur Supérieur Père is a direct play off of Señor Senior Sr. from the TV show _Kim Possible_. I wanted to leave that open, because I'm thinking of perhaps doing a story about it. Leave a review and tell me what you think, okay?

R&R!!!


End file.
